Do You Want To Know What Happens Next?
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Dan is bored and Phil finds a fun way to entertain him. PHAN. Just a bit of fluff for you. :) Shoutout to its-real-to-us for making this story possible! :) Warnings: You may experience pheels.


**Hi guys! :) Here's a little one shot for you! 3**

Like many of the hours that came before Dan sat lazily in the browsing position; scrolling mindlessly through tumblr; every new scroll bringing the odd laugh or giggle. He sighed deeply. Procrastination was such an impatient mistress and he was fully at her mercy.

"Phil!" he called, pushing the laptop onto the floor "Phil!" A series of muffled shuffles and creaks followed.

"What?!" Phil said, his deep northern tones echoing throughout the apartment. Dan sighed again.

"I'm bored," The creaks grew louder, finalising in the crescendo of the living room door opening; Phil's pale face peaking behind it. A frown was plastered across his features; not amused at his best friend's whining.

"Why don't you read something?" he said softly, sitting himself on a nearby armchair "What about the book you started while we were away?" Dan scoffed.

"I'm trying to _reduce_ my boredom," he said. Phil smirked.

"Hey here's a mad idea,"

"So many" Dan said sarcastically, clapping his hands together. Narrowing his eyes, Phil took out his phone, tapping profusely.

"What are you doing?" Dan said, crossing his arms across his chest. Phil's grin grew wider.

"You said you were bored…..well I have some _entertainment_," Silence filled the apartment, broken briefly by a distant siren. Turning his attention to the window, Dan aimlessly watched a moth fly into the window; the mere thought of it sending shivers down his spine. His gaze glazed Phil's features; the constant smirk disconcerting.

"Phil?"

"Yataa!" Phil cried to himself, turning to face Dan.

"What?" Phil stood up and plonked himself beside him; grasping a scarf previously draped across the sofa.

"Uh Phil?" Dan asked warily "What are you doing?"

"Curing your boredom," Eyebrows raised he watched as Phil straightened the scarf in his hands.

"What's that for?" Phil let out a small laugh, covering his mouth with hand. A feeling of slight dread spread about Dan's person.

"Please tell me we are not having another round of Portal 2," Phil's laugh only grew.

"God no hehe," he said "No I don't feel like dying today," Like an infectious disease Phil's words filled him until he found himself also trying to suppress a giggle. He gestured to the scarf.

"So what are you doing with that thing?" Deciding the scarf was sufficient he held it in front of his face.

"We are going to play a game," Phil's eyes were giddy with excitement and his pupils dilated; struggling to contain the oncoming prospect.

"What kind of game?" He leant forward, turning Dan's head and tying the woollen object around the eyes.

"What the he-" Dan spluttered, his hands grasping the cushion to steady him "What _are _you doing?" Phil tugged on the ends of the scarf; ensuring it was tight enough and shifted in his seat. He leant back for a moment; just taking some time to appreciate his handiwork….._an incapacitated Dan would be any fan-girls dream….._Dan coughed awkwardly tugging at the scarf but his hands were quickly brushed away.

"Stop it!" he said in a playful tone "Just trust me," Dan huffed.

"You're not going to run away are you?" Phil chuckled lightly….._now there's a thought…_

"Trust me," Phil held his phone to his face.

"Ok Dan….your challenge is all about endurance," Phil began. Dan nodded sceptically.

"Ok…..where are you going with this?" Phil cleared his throat.

"You're challenge is…to listen to me reading a fanfiction for as long as possible…..if you stop listening you lose," Dan made his signature laugh, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Ok….but why am I blindfolded?" Phil giggled, a pink tongue peaking through.

"_Drama_,"

After tapping his phone once more he was met with the story in question….._perfect…there is no way he is going to last this….._About 20 minutes had passed and Phil already gotten to the 18th chapter. Phil was slightly glad Dan was visually impaired as the blush growing across his pale cheeks was almost unnatural. He continued to read anyway; putting as much exaggerated emotion in as he could. No way was Dan going to lose this...

"_I sigh defeated as I watch him answer the call; the anticipation and nervousness boiling over inside me reduced to a gentle simmer, but the heat is still on and as soon as he is finished I am still set on telling him...everything…I cannot help but notice Phil's shoulders stiffen as he talks…_

Dan shifted uncomfortably. What's he getting so bothered about anyway? Phil smiled to himself triumphantly…..it hadn't even gotten to the good bit yet.

"You ok?" Phil said, his laughter causing his voice to crack.

"Fine," Dan said simply.

"…_.With that, I gently place my hand over his, his eyes widening in shock and his speech faltering at my forwardness and a look of shock on his face…..but he doesn't pull away….." _Dan shifted once again, wringing his hands slightly…..excellent…_"…..The entire world goes into slow motion as I stare into those brilliant blue orbs, before going to speak again…."_ Phil took a deep breath…..seeing Dan so uncomfortable almost worried him…..he was taking this in good humour wasn't he?…Was the thought of being with him really that bad…maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You sure this isn't too awkward?" Phil asked, concerned. "I can stop if you want," Dan shook his head.

"Don't even think about it,"…..Phil just couldn't comprehend it. What was so bad about this? Nothing had even happened….well not yet anyway. Still, best to continue…he knew how competitive Dan was.

"…"_Without you, I would never have found myself; I would never have discovered the person I am; the person I should have always been,""….._Phil paused momentarily, running a hand through his silky black locks; the poignant nature of these words remarkable…..

"…_..I explain, cupping my hand over his pale cheek; wiping away his stray tears with my thumb slowly. "Without you, I would never have been able to do what I have always wanted…." _Phil stopped; his eyes glassy.

"Phil?" Dan whispered. The silence in the room was deafening. "What is it?" A weak smile slipped onto his lips as Phil leant forward whispering softly.

"_This,"_ Closing the distance between them Phil pressed their lips together, Dan's soft skin caressing his own. He felt like he was floating as the union he had been waiting for, for years materialised in front of his face. He could feel Dan relax against him and entwined his fingers in his hair. Breathless Dan pulled away, his face on fire and alights with emotion….._guess Dan really is on fire….._

"P-Phil I" Placing a hand on his cheek Phil cooed.

"Shhh," Dan relaxed into the touch. After a few moments Phil removed his hand; tilting Dan's chin up in the process. Their eyes connected in an instant; the watery blue washing up on the shores of brown. As the waves broke over the both of them they chuckled slightly; the realisation overwhelming.

"So Dan," Phil whispered finally "Do you want to know what happens next?"

**Oooooh fic-ception! Sooooo what did everybody think? I hope it was ok. It was just little one-shot I thought up while mindlessly sat on the school bus this afternoon. :)**

**By the way the fic mentioned in this story is an actual fic. It's called 'what doesn't kill us makes us stronger' by the amazing phan enthusiast 'its-real-to-us'. P.S. before anyone says anything I do have permission to include the story in this. **

**Aaaaanyway, I think that's it. Oh almost forget yay for the new gaming channel 'DanandPhilGAMES'. Hehe project X certainly didn't disappoint! Oh and Phil's new LessAmazingPhil video haha…..static phan…hmmm that sounds like some kind of K-pop band (which would of course be amazing!). **

**Oh and here's a special shout-out to my best friend! If you're reading I just hope you know you're amazing! **

**Ok…..that's enough from me!**

**Accio Out!**


End file.
